


We're Calling This Thing A Milkshake

by HannibalDadJokes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, DAMN RIGHT, It's better than yours, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalDadJokes/pseuds/HannibalDadJokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where hannibal's milkshake brings all the boys to his yard</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Calling This Thing A Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Au #177 from https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yev6oKJSKyvzOKqWI7mI_Fg4eH7IoDChZCo47Y7HJRs/mobilebasic 
> 
> P.s. if you got the fic title ref ily

It was barely dawn when Hannibal woke up. Getting out of bed, making his way to his en suite, he notices something outside of his window. 

There were several men on his lawn.

He put on a robe and heads downstairs. He grabs a knife from the kitchen on his way to the front door. He slowly opens the door and prepares himself. 

"Will?" He asks, spotting him in the crowd of testosterone, looking like they didn't know why they were there. "Hey, Dr. Lecter...did you happen to make a milkshake in the last few days?" He asks. Hannibal frowns with evident confusion. "Abigail was visiting the other day and she asked for one, so yes, why do you ask?" Will furrows his brows. "Don't you know?" Hannibal is extremely confused, if he wasn't before. "Know what?" The 'good' doctor asks. "Well..." starts Will. "Milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard." And gestures to the boys, quite literally, in his yard.

Ah yes. That explains it all. And yes, damn right it's better than mine.


End file.
